We can't help our feelings
by Miisseries
Summary: FRERARD un peu AU mais une mcr fic ! . Gerard sort avec Lyndz depuis 1 mois et demi , Frank a toujours des sentiments pour lui alors que leur relation est terminée et pense que Gerard la oublié. Se situe pendant une tournée du groupe.


Chapitre 1

*POV Frank*

Ils étaient encore là… A s'embrasser à pleine bouche, leurs bras entourant le corps de l'un et de l'autre, en poussant des gémissements plutôt bruyants et désagréables à mes oreilles. Au point où ils en étaient, ils pouvaient même coucher sur place que personne ne remarquerait la différence. Je poussai un long soupir désespéré et détournai les yeux de la vue qui « s'offrait » à moi. J'avais fait exprès de sortir de l'hôtel pour ne plus avoir à assister à ces représentations d'amour trop souvent exprimées à mon goût si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai longuement marché sur la plage sans but, seulement pour m'aérer et surtout me vider l'esprit, j'avais du fumer une bonne dizaine de cigarettes sans m'en rendre compte, évidemment ce n'était pas cela qui allait effacer l'image de Gerard et Lyndsey l'un sur l'autre…Rien que de penser à eux me faisait mal. A lui. Encore une fois je sentais les larmes me monter et me piquer les coins des yeux, je secouai vivement la tête. Non je ne pouvais pas me laisser encore submerger par mes sentiments, je ne devais pas. Et donc finalement j'étais rentré après avoir reçu un sms de Mikey me demandant ou est-ce que j'étais encore passé. Bon je n'avais pas vraiment vu le temps passé, et franchement j'en avais rien à faire tant que je pouvais m'éloigner d'eux le plus possible c'est tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, je n'ai rien à faire dans leur couple, mais l'envie que j'avais de les gifler une bonne fois pour toute me démangeait. A vrai dire c'était plus particulièrement la tronche de Lindsey que ma main voulait viser, mais je doute que Gerard apprécie…

Après avoir contourné le couple continuellement en chaleur à moitié allongé sur le canapé de la salle principale de l'hôtel, je pris l'ascenseur pour monter dans ma chambre. Ils ne me prêtaient aucune attention de toute façon. En entrant à l'intérieur, je m'adossai contre la paroi glacée et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le petit tintement me sortit de ma rêverie, et je parcouru le couloir délabré parsemé de taches jaunâtres pour accéder à ce qui était mon chez moi pour encore une semaine. La tournée commençait bien décidément... Oui je pèse bien mon ironie sur le coup. Je sentais que ça allait être dur de cacher ma morosité à longueur de journée. En fermant la porte derrière moi, j'allumai la lumière éclatante de la chambre, posai mon blouson et mes clés et me jetai lourdement sur le lit. Je savais que rester seul dans ma chambre n'allait pas aider mon était mais je m'en contrefichais. Je n'avais pas le cœur à rejoindre Mikey et Ray au bar du coin, je savais pertinemment que si je commençais à boire, la soirée se terminerait mal encore une fois. De toute façon ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger la situation actuelle, loin de là…

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains qui me lançait à cause de tout ce que j'avais fumé, et inspira un bon coup. Pourquoi tout le monde disait que cela calmait les nerfs ? Encore une connerie de plus ! Tout d'un coup, le visage de Gerard me vint à l'esprit et je me surpris à sourire tristement, cette fois je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues rouges à cause de la chaleur insupportable de la pièce, tandis que des sanglots me montaient dans la gorge. Cela devenait vraiment répétitif ; « Pathétique. » je lâchai. « Je suis trop pathétique bon sang ». Et bien sûr, je ne pus stopper mes souvenirs de remonter à la surface une fois encore, j'avais l'impression de revivre la souffrance un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Toujours plus submergeant…Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas réussir à faire comme si de rien n'était comme d'habitude ?

Je me tournai sur le côté gauche, ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements qui seraient évidemment froissés le lendemain, et décidai de dormir un peu. Essayer du moins. Au fond, je sentais que ça n'arriverait pas ce soir, mon esprit et mon cœur en avait décidé autrement. Je m'apprêtais à me faire souffrir tout seul, non mais quel idiot. Tant pis, j'en avais trop besoin. Il fallait que je me repasse en boucle ces f***ing memories, même s'ils me donnaient des pointes lancinantes au cœur, au moins ils m'apaisaient pendant un court laps de temps, ce qui était mieux que rien après tout. Je sentis mon cœur tambouriner avec force dans ma poitrine à la pensée de Gerard. « Mon Gerard » chuchotai-je ma voix brisée par des sanglots insoutenables. Je rouvris les yeux, passa lentement mes doigts sur ma bouche humide à cause des larmes, et frémis faiblement au souvenir du contact de ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Maintenant que mon imagination prenait le contrôle, il m'était presque possible de sentir son odeur sucré qui me plaisait tant contre mon corps. Je voulais tant le serrer contre moi, sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne et entendre ses mots doux susurrés dans mon oreille. Son sourire s'imposa dans ma tête, celui qu'il m'avait tant donné, celui qui me transportait littéralement de joie dès qu'il apparaissait aux coins de ses lèvres. Je me revoyais caresser ses cheveux bruns, et m'amuser à les tortiller simplement pour le faire râler, car je savais qu'il ne supportait pas ça. D'ailleurs je poussai un rire léger à ce souvenir. Puis, je me mis à repenser à ses doigts fins qui avaient l'habitude de retracer les contours de mes tatouages, j'y était très sensible, et il savait parfaitement l'effet que ça me faisait, surtout quand il terminait en remontant par le cou. Tout mon être désirait ardemment sa présence à mes côtés maintenant, je désirais l'avoir à moi tout seul, me perdre dans l'intensité de ses yeux profonds, entrelacer mes mains contre les siennes…

Mais malheureusement, seulement Lindsey avait droit à tout cela à présent, elle était la seule qu'il regardait, j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister à ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qu'on avait eu ? Comment était-il arrivé à surmonter notre détachement progressif l'un de l'autre ? Alors que moi, je passais la plupart de mon temps à me morfondre et à me demander ce qui se serait passé si Lyndsey n'était pas entré dans la vie de Gerard. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui avouer mes sentiments, j'aurais dû arrêter de me mentir et de lui mentir en justifiant mon besoin incessant de lui par le mot « désir »… A présent je ne vivais que dans le regret continuel et l'espoir que quelque chose change un jour ou l'autre. Mais au plus profond de mon cœur, la triste vérité était bien nichée ; je l'avais perdu, perdu la chance de pouvoir avoir une solide relation…Si seulement je n'avais pas eu si peur d'affronter mes sentiments, if only…

Les ténèbres finirent pas s'emparer de moi et je tombai dans un sommeil agité ponctué de rêves dénués de sens…


End file.
